


You Know What You Need After a Hard Day's Hunt: Part Two - Merlin

by elirwen



Series: You Know What You Need After a Hard Day's Hunt? [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nature, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Voyeurism, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They were wondering who’d be the lucky one to fuck you,” Merlin said, seemingly calm, but when Arthur looked him in the eyes, they were dark with anger. “Why exactly didn’t you tell me that you let your knights bugger you?” he continued, stalking towards Arthur. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”</p><p>Arthur gulped, but refused to back away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What You Need After a Hard Day's Hunt: Part Two - Merlin

“Is it true what I heard?” Merlin asked.

“Still not a Seer, Merlin,” Arthur said.

“I heard talks about what happens here.”

“Killing animals. Shocking, Merlin.”

“At night,” Merlin said and Arthur looked up.

“Well,” Arthur said, already planning an extra hard training session to teach his knights some discretion.

“They were wondering who’d be the lucky one to fuck you,” Merlin said, seemingly calm, but when Arthur looked him in the eyes, they were dark with anger. “Why exactly didn’t you tell me that you let your knights bugger you?” he continued, stalking towards Arthur. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Arthur gulped, but refused to back away.

“This is the first trip since we...”

“Are you bored already?” Merlin asked.

“No, I...”

“Was it just a game?”

“Of course not,” Arthur shouted.

“Prove it.”

“No problem,” Arthur said and dragged Merlin towards the circle of knights lying on the grass, enjoying their break.

“What...?” Merlin started, but Arthur shoved him to the ground before he could finish.

He sat on top of him and all the knights went silent, watching the two of them intently.

“Merlin’s a first timer,” Arthur said with a smirk.

“Not a virgin,” Merlin said, blushing.

“Of course not. I took care of that ages ago,” Arthur said and knights laughed.

Arthur gestured to the closest knight, his palm up in a waiting gesture, and soon he was holding a small vial of oil.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, his eyes flicking to the men around them.

“Oh, don’t be so shy, Merlin,” Arthur said and worked his own laces open.

He got off of Merlin and let his trousers fall to the ground. When Merlin tried to sit up, Arthur pushed him back down. He palmed Merlin through the thin cloth of his breeches.

“I need this hard, Merlin,” he said and squeezed Merlin’s cock. “How else would I fuck myself on it?”

Merlin let out an undignified noise and his head hit the ground. Arthur smirked and unlaced Merlin’s breeches. He leaned down and sucked at the head of Merlin’s rapidly growing cock. Judging by the moan coming from behind, knights were quite enjoying the show.

As the precome spread all over Arthur’s tongue, bitter and perfect, Arthur pulled away. Merlin had his forearm over his eyes, panting harshly.

“No,” Arthur said and pulled the arm away. “I want you to watch them.”

Two of the younger knights were already rutting against each other. The rest was mostly teasing themselves or each other through their clothes, some of them kissing, but majority had their eyes trained at the scene playing in front of them.

Arthur coated Merlin’s cock in oil and kneeled above him.

“What about...?” Merlin asked, his pupils blown wide with need.

“Not this time,” Arthur said and impaled himself on Merlin’s cock.

He threw his head back, trying to breathe through his body’s reaction. He felt Merlin’s nails digging into his shoulders. He started rolling his hips slowly, listening to Merlin’s gasps.

It took a while of changing angles and depths, but finally Arthur found the right spot within him and aimed himself just right. He sped up, each drag of Merlin’s cock across his tender inner walls shifting him a bit close to the peak.

He was vaguely aware of the sounds around him, knights’ grunts of pleasure washing over him.

Merlin was no longer watching them, instead he stared up at Arthur, adoration, trust and feelings Arthur was too scared to name clear in his gaze.

“Arthur,” Merlin cried out, his hips bucking up frantically as he pumped his hot seed inside Arthur.

“Fuck,” one of the knights moaned and Arthur watched him come all over the grass.

Merlin went limp under him, his eyes unfocused, but the moment Arthur reached to touch his own cock, a hand stopped him.

“Off,” Merlin said, quietly and Arthur obeyed, feeling the fluid slowly leaking out of his sore hole.

Merlin rolled him on his back and slammed two of his fingers inside without further warning. Arthur’s hips hitched up on instinct, but Merlin held him down. He was teasing Arthur with light strokes over his pleasure spot while playing with Arthur’s balls. 

“Merlin,” Arthur growled, but Merlin only smirked and pressed his fingers hard against the spot inside Arthur and his thumb into the skin behind Arthur’s balls.

Arthur arched off the forest floor, ready for the shock of orgasm, but Merlin’s other hand was clamped firmly around the base of Arthur’s cock.

“Gods,” Arthur breathed out, shuddering all over.

Another knight came with a litany of curses on his lips.

Small circling of Merlin’s fingers inside and outside Arthur’s body kept driving him crazy, drawing embarrassingly needy noises from his throat, but when Merlin repeated his actions from earlier and pressed hard, Arthur’s whole world went bright with pleasure and he spurted all over his own stomach.

Merlin stroked him through the aftershocks, his fingers still digging into the oversensitive bundle of nerves inside of Arthur’s body.

“Enough,” Arthur gasped, trying to pull Merlin’s hand away, and Merlin relented, but not before one last particularly hard jab into Arthur’s insides that made Arthur yelp and a tiny amount of come dribble from Arthur’s slit.

By that time, two of the knights were fucking against the nearest tree, other two were in a middle of sucking each other off, a few more were furiously tugging at their cocks, and rest was lying around with various post-orgasmic expressions on their faces.

Arthur rolled on top of Merlin, sucking hard at the skin of his neck and then collapsed beside him.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he said, but nuzzled his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck.

“For making you come so hard?”

“Yes,” Arthur said. “You will suffer so much.”

Merlin huffed out a laugh.

“Looking forward to it, _Sire_.”


End file.
